A father like no other
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the father's day challenge! Draco was never the best father but Scorpius had never wished for a better one!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

Dedicated to my Dad who has always supported my decisions and helped me whenever I was in doubt.

Love you Dad!

Draco sat at the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where he once had had his own Graduation ceremony. His wife Astoria sat beside him, clapping like mad, for stheir son, who was now on the stage.

He clapped along with her, and their son looked at them, waving his certificate in their direction.

He went down to sit on the front row with his friends, and the ceremony continued.

Draco went into his own thoughts, remembering the day he had held his son in his hands for the first time, a mere few minutes old, eyes bulged, staring at him with his own grey eyes.

He had tried to be the best father to him, and he did not know if he had succeeded.

But he must not have been too bad, since, they hadn't been the only ones who had clapped for him.

The entire Weasley family and, the Potters had, for one. And most of the school.

Draco had always thought that he must have gone wrong some where, though. He never remembered talking to his son of either the Weasleys or the Potters and yet, they had become his best friends.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the name Weasley was heard and a brunette walked up to the stage amid much applause, the majority of which seemed to be coming from near where Scorpius was sitting.

As the last of the students were awarded their certificates, Rose and Scorpius stood up and walked to the stage, to give the annual Heads speech.

Rose Weasley spoke first, and, as much as he had wished other wise, she spoke well and from her heart. He couldn't help but think that she was not that bad for a Weasley.

Next, Scorpius came up and Draco sat up straight.

"I'm not going to bore you with all these talk about our days here like my co-head here"

A shout of "Hey!" was heard from Rose and the audience laughed.

"Because, I know quite a few of you who are quite happy with escaping the clutched of the assignments and Professors here"

There was a collective "yeah!" from the crowd in response.

"But, what I do want to tell you is this. I have known a lot of people who have regretted wasting their school life in petty arguments and rivalries"

His eyes roamed over the crowd and stopped not only on his father but also on the Weasleys and Potters.

"We have had the chance to enjoy our lives without such prejudices. And I only hope that I have made the best of it. So, if I have ever offended any one in my seven years here, I promise it was not with any ill intention. Hope you can forgive me. And all the best. The graduating class of 2024!"

All the students threw their hats, cheering for their successful school life.

Scorpius got down from the stage and walked towards his parents, who were standing away from the general crowd, waiting for him.

"Congrats, Scor! I never thought you'd make it till the end!" Astoria said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks for trusting me so much, Mum" Scorpius joked as he hugged her back.

"Quit it, Scor. You know what I mean. With the way you and Albus were breaking the rules, I think they gave you leave to get rid of the two of you"

"I agree completely with you there, Mrs Malfoy" a feminine voice was heard behind them and Rose Weasley, Scorpius' girl friend of two years came into view.

As Astoria began to congratulate her, Scorpius turned to his father.

"Congrats, Scorpius" he was the only one who ever called him by his full name.

"Thanks, Dad. Couldn't have done it without you" he said.

Father and son locked eyes, being of the same height, and a moment of understanding passed between them.

They didn't hug, because Scorpius knew his father was uncomfortable with such displays.

But he knew his father was prouder than he had ever been.

Even when little, Scorpius had seen how his father was different from other fathers.

He never spoke much, for one. He never bought him every thing he asked for, either. It was his mother who had spoiled him rotten.

Though he hadn't understood why, he had accepted it and had stayed away from his father most of the time.

It was when he had once gotten a hold of a book about the second wizarding war that he had understood his father's actions.

And his regard for his father had increased ten fold.

After all, how many fathers stayed away from their own sons so as not to stuff their prejudices on them?

As he was boarding the Hogwarts Express, his father had taken him aside and had said, "Scorpius, I know that you have enough knowledge of the war to understand what I am saying…"

He had always wanted his father to be in his comfort zone and so, he couldn't bear to see him stammer with his words.

"I understand, father. You needn't worry. I'm strong enough to take a few petty bullies"

"That's alright, then" he stood up from his leaning position, leading him towards his mother who was talking with his aunt Daphne.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, just this and that. And Dad was telling me all about the houses" Scorpius interrupted before Draco could.

"Don't listen to what he says, Scor. It doesn't matter to us which house you are sorted into"

"Sure! And who was whining yesterday?" Draco muttered under his breath so that only Scorpius could hear.

"Alright, get on the train. It'll be leaving soon!"

"Don't forget to write, Scor!"

It had been Astoria who had walked by the train as it had started moving.

Draco had just stood beside one of the pillars, watching the window out of which Scorpius' head was visible.

Yet, it had been his father who had stayed in his vision long after the train had left the station.

"Scor! Scor!" Rose had to yell to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry! I spaced out, I guess"

"Off in Lala land again?" Rose admonished and he turned to see that his parents had been calling him too.

"Mother?"

"We should be leaving, Scor. Your father has another one of his business appointments"

Scorpius nodded, though he knew his father only wanted to escape the embarrassment that was sure to occur if they were to meet any of his old class mates.

"Take care, Scor! And you come straight home from the train, do you understand?" his mother warned him before she turned and left the Great Hall.

Draco and Scorpius stood in front of each other and a smirk was playing at Draco's lips.

"You aren't coming back"

"No, I'm not. I've already arranged a flat near…"

"I know. Your mother's going to be horribly upset and terribly angry"

"And you won't be?"

"That's another thing, Scorpius. At least come visit her within the week"

"I will Dad. Please be at home"

"Sure. I must be going"

Draco placed a firm hand on Scorpius' shoulder, watched his eyes for a minute and then turned and left.

To Scorpius, that gesture meant the world and more.

"They are leaving already?"

"Yeah. We should probably go join the rest of them"

With that, he walked back into the Great Hall where his friends were waiting to greet him.

Draco might not have been the best of fathers but, to Scorpius, he'd remain the first and only person he ever looked up to.

A/n: Written for the Father's day challenge!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Only one way to tell me what you thought.

Review!


End file.
